


On the Road To

by macabreromansu



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D down the dusty trail again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road To

Written as part as a challenge for the Fictunes community on InsaneJournal. More than 500 words from one or all of the three songs given as aprt of the February challenge.

 **Title:** On the Road To  
 **Fandom:** Vampire Hunter D  
 **Character/Pairing:** D  
 **Rating:** Worksafe  
 **Warnings:** None, IC is for you to judge.  
 **Music:** Cloud Cult – Living on the Outside of Your Skin  
 **Summary:** D down the dusty trail.

 **Notes:** This song was my favourite from the ones given and, boy, after my VHD rush this week, did it ever make sense to write D when I listened to both the song and my inevitable new fanfic urge. XD I finished exactly 10 words out from 500 and had a little _moment_ with my brain before I could actually think of anything to do about it.

* * *

He's riding down a dusty trail, in between jobs at the moment but that'll easily be remedied as soon as he gets to the next large town. There're always vampires that need killing and this close to the Barberois, there's other nasties that the locals will want getting rid of. Not every village has their own Hunter, not many can afford them. He's been travelling most the night and it's not long till dawn now, but that's no problem as soon as he gets into the protection the overhanging rocks and natural caves afford, just…this land's been barren for as long as he can remember, and that's a damn long time, so still some days it wears down on him, his human side that longs for other souls around, companionship. Looking at the same old scenery day in and out can really create big opportunities for old memories, most of them unwelcome, to creep back in and it's getting harder and harder to just push them back.

Even the parasite hasn't been talking much, pointless banter seemingly dried up, since the last town, where they got run out again once somebody got wind of the more negative rumours of the legendary hunter, impromptu lynch mob formed up and brandishing various universal symbols of dissatisfaction. Scythes, pitchforks, shotguns, even planks with nails in them on one very surreal occasion… he's thinking of doing a survey next time around, like _which weapon/farming implement/other does the average paranoid villager in this/that region prefer to keep on hand at times of distress/extreme prejudice?_

Light's creeping down in between the pinnacles of rock and he can already feel the gathering heat of a new, bright day. Another sunrise and then another sunset before the next patch of rough civilisation, a day where, he supposes, suddenly annoyed and disgusted at the maudlin mood this place drags him into every single time, he can either eventually talk himself into walking into the sunlight one final time or there're people that actually _need his help_ in the face of his cursed father's people, you know, the ones he swore to eliminate to the very last Noble? Even if they drive him away, taunt him when he's done saving their asses, that vow is the one that keeps him moving in the end. Feeling good about it is just a bonus, precious but rare enough not to give him any foolish optimism.

He's riding in close to the rock faces, the shadows getting some definition now the sun's almost fully up, and he can tell the parasite's been there all along, probably reading his body language, because let's face it, it's been a pretty tense ride. He shrugs internally, _what the hell_ , and makes the suggestion about the survey anyway, face straight, voice bland and gets a chuckle in return, the parasite's surprised tone making way for the dry amusement in its voice in the inevitable, 'Well, here I thought I was getting the silent treatment _all_ the way. Guess I'm not that lucky, eh.'

D doesn't smile but he feels like he _could_ at least a little bit be persuaded to, and really now, that's all he ever wanted if he couldn't at least get the other things.


End file.
